


Stained Glass Masquerade

by purrplekat1989



Series: Shomo Drabbles [4]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Shomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripper AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass Masquerade

_Is there anyone that fails_  
 _Is there anyone that falls_  
 _Am I the only one in church today feelin’ so small?_  
 _Cause when I take a look around everybody seems so strong_  
 _I know they’ll soon discover that I don’t belong_

Everyone dreams of going to LA and hitting the big time. What you never hear about are the people that get there and find that it’s not all glitter and gold.

Dancing was not something Shannon had ever thought he’d end up doing. Music was pretty much the only thing he ever cared about. Growing up the way he did it wasn’t like he wasn’t familiar with living on next to nothing, but being able to eat every once in a while was always a plus.

Well that… and the cute dark haired guy that always seemed to come and watch.


End file.
